Barracuda
Barracuda is the result of a savage upbringing and elite military training a ruthless criminal, hitman and gang member. When he was young, his father routinely tortured him in order to make him understand how painful the world was and how tough he had to be to survive in it. He was the oldest of his siblings, whom he had to take care of. His father left some time later, and the unresolved rage Barracuda had towards him fuelled much of his development. He was sent to a youth detention centre at a young age, after gouging the eyes out of another boy during a schoolyard fight. Whilst there he castrated another young man (a would-be rapist) with a homemade shiv, as punishment for attempting to threaten him. He was noted by a Colonel for his toughness and quick thinking, and he was enlisted in the US Army in 1975. During his time in the Army, he joined an airborne regiment, doing lots of black-ops in Central and South America where he met dictator Leopoldo Luna. Barracuda was given full Green Beret officer training, as well as an excellent education. This reputation led to working for more affluent clients, such as powerful CEO Harry Ebbing. When the Punisher got wind of Ebbing's plan to shut down major parts of the US power grid for profit, Ebbing called in Barracuda to eliminate the Punisher, and stop him from interfering. This led to Barracuda's first confrontation with the Punisher. The two would encounter eachother multiple times, eventually ending in Barracuda's death. Battle vs. Bullseye (by Thundrtri) Barracuda walks up a ragged ally, M60 strapped to his chest, he forges on in the rain. He looks around the alley and sees the Punisher lying on the ground, bleeding out. “Muthafucka took my kill,” he says, looking down at the throwing knife imbedded in the Punisher’s neck. Suddenly, he hears a trash can rattle. Looking back, Barracuda sees a Shuriken stuck in the tin trash can. Barracuda walks up and stares at it. Turning his head, he sees a figure flicker across the fire escape. “Bitch wanna play?” he says as he cocks his M60. Walking out into the middle of the small clearing surrounded by brick apartments, he looks around. Suddenly, a flurry of knives and Shurikens fly towards Barracuda from atop an apartment. One of the knives sticks itself in Barracuda’s arm. The muscular man easily rips the knife from his arm and tucks it in his belt, for later. Running back for cover, Barracuda fires his M60. The figure ducks and dodges the bullets with great ease as he returns fire with his Shurikens. “You’re one tough son of a bitch!” Barracuda yells as he continues the fire with his M60. Bullseye jumps from one apartment to the next, throwing his Shurikens. He reaches down for the next one, but feels nothing at his belt. Sliding his hand back an inch or two, he feels for his Glock. Gripping tightly around the pistol’s handle, he pulls it from its holster. He fires it on full auto at his foe. Most of the rounds hit Barracuda in the chest, but none wound him. Barracuda smiles and shrugs as Bullseye holsters the empty pistol in anger and jumps from the building. Cuda sprays more bullets at Bullseye, who again dodges. Click. He was out of bullets, was he? Not already Barracuda thought to himself. Looking down at his M60, he saw bullets on the belt. “Damned piece of shit jammed,” Barracuda mutters. Suddenly, a forceful kick hits him in the jaw. Barracuda steps back and drops his jammed machine gun. Bullseye kicks at him again, this time, to the gut. Barracuda growls in frustration and pulls out his hatchet. Bullseye steps back as the axe is swung at him. Now frustrated beyond belief, Barracuda swings again; this time, Bullseye catches the shaft of the weapon with his Sai and pushes forward. The two villains struggle for a moment and Bullseye drops down and stabs Barracuda deep in the leg with one of his two Sai. Barracuda growls and hacks again with his hatchet. Bullseye ducks again and slashes across Barracuda’s cheek. Blood sprays across Barracuda’s face, “You piece a shit!” Enraged, Barracuda hacks at Bullseye; the blade hits Bullseye in the back and cuts into the flesh, but stops at his Admantium spine. Bullseye cringes and turns to his shocked foe, “Surprise,” he says mockingly. Bullseye kicks his stunned foe in the kick with all his might and topples the great man to the ground. Barracuda reaches back and grabs his M60. “Awwww shit! Muthafucka bout to die!” Barracuda yells. Bullseye throws his Sai into the barrel of the M60. Barracuda growls and punches Bullseye in the face, knocking the man who never misses to the ground. The rain, now in a massive downpour, sends Bullseye sliding across the wet asphalt. Bullseye stands and runs into one of the apartments and through the halls. Barracuda walks over and drops his M60 in a nearby dumpster and pulls his Mossberg from his back. He cocks the gun and kicks down the door to the apartment building. Bullseye waits on the second floor for his enemy to come. Fully loaded M4 in hand, he was ready. He could hear him coming; he knew his foe was coming. But he wasn’t coming up the stairs, suddenly, the elevator dings and Bullseye turns and sprays his M4 into the elevator. But it was empty. Suddenly, a blast sprays from the elevator as Bullseye hits the hidden Claymore mine. Bullseye is thrown backwards in the hall and into a wall. Bullseye stands up; head pulsing, ears ringing, blurry vision. He sees a massive figure walking towards him. Bullseye reaches for his M4, but it is shot away from his reach by Barracuda. Cocking his shotgun once again, Barracuda steps closer. Bullseye stands and leaps up in time to dodge another shotgun blast. Barracuda cocks once more but Bullseye steps forward and pushes the gun up and kicks Barracuda in the stomach. Barracuda drops his gun and pulls out his machete. “You little piece a shit,” Barracuda says as he slashes with the machete. Bullseye ducks down and pulls out his baton and block a second slash. Barracuda swings again and again only to be blocked. Barracuda is struck in the head by Bullseye’s baton over and over again. Beginning to bleed severely, Barracuda chops at Bullseye’s skull with his machete. The blade again glances off Bullseye’s Admantium skull. Bullseye kicks again to Barracuda’s stomach and causes him to crash into an empty apartment. Barracuda drops his machete as he falls through the apartment door and onto the musty shag carpet. Barracuda punches Bullseye in the head, knocking him into the wall. He grabs his shotgun and cocks it. Bullseye reaches down and grabs his M4. The two turn two face each other, barrel to barrel. Bullseye pulls the trigger first, click. Angered, Bullseye quickly hits Barracuda in the head with his rifle butt. Barracuda steps back, stunned. Running into the messy apartment, Bullseye pulls out his Glock and shoots the window of the apartment. The window shatters and Bullseye leaps through it. Bullseye lands on the small, flat roof of the apartment complex. Back in the hall, Barracuda rubs his bloody head and stands, “Muthafucking piece o shit!” he yells as he runs through the apartment. Bullseye sets his M4 down by a large smokestack on the roof. Pulling out his Semtex, he wads some up and puts it on the side of the gun. Strapping a detonator to it, he steps back and stands far from the rifle. Barracuda meanwhile, walks onto the roof and fires his shotgun. Bullseye dodges and casts 4 knives into Barracuda’s chest. Growling in pain, Barracuda rips the knives from his chest and fires his shotgun one last time. The blast hits Bullseye square in the chest. The man who never misses falls backwards onto the roof. Blood dripping from his body, he coughs and watches as Barracuda walk towards him. Barracuda pulls the trigger on the shotgun, but hears the click of an empty weapon. He looks to his left and sees the M4. Looking at a wounded Bullseye several meters away, he reaches for the rifle. Bullseye smirks and presses the detonator. The Semtex on the gun explodes and knocks Barracuda backwards to the edge of the building. “Bitch booby trapped it,” Barracuda says as he kneels and pulls out his switchblade. Bullseye stands and limps over to his severely wounded foe. He picks up a toothpick from the ground and puts it in his mouth. “What dafuck is ‘at gonna do to-“Barracuda manages to say before Bullseye spits out the toothpick with extreme force. The small wooden stick flies through Barracuda’s eye and out the back of his skull. Barracuda falls backwards off the roof and onto the ground just as the rain stops. “That,” Bullseye says as he walks away. Expert's Opinion Please consider writing an expert's opinion regarding why Bullseye won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Nemesis (Comics) (by Thundrtri) Prologue "Gas-Pipe, what's the status of Dynaco?" Nemesis asks, sitting down in his elaborate white throne amongst his underground garage and tecnologies lab. "Sir, acording to the reports, Miami is at a record year in terms of electricity used. The company has been supplying the city with clean and cheap energy for the past two years," Gas-Pipe replies, looking up at Nemesis. "Yes, yes...What are the reaches of the power supply?" Nemesis says, sliding a small tray in front of him. "Dynaco supplies the entire city of Miami. Every building there is supplied by Dynaco energy," Gas-Pipe replies. Nemesis pours out a small, thin line of white powder on the tray from a tiny vile, "Well then, looks like we've got some work to do," he says, leaning down to the line. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Police Commissioner Albert Weston of Miami Florida looks up and down the rows of cells in Everglades Correctional Institue. "We really cleaned up the streets good James," he says, looking to his former partner James Veckers. "We sure did, crime is down seventeen percent in the last two years," James replies, taking a sip of his black roast coffee. "Better stay that way after I retire," Albert says, "Say, Lisa, could you grab me those files?" Albert asks, turning his attention to his young assistant. Lisa smiles and twirls a curl of her golden blonde hair and nods. She reaches into her leather bag and pulls out a purple case file and hands it to Albert with another shining smile. "Thankyou Lisa," Albert says, grabbing the folder and skimming through its yellowing pages. "Why don't you get yourself a drink or something," he continues, handing Lisa a folded 5 dollar bill as he continues to read. Lisa smiles, takes the bill, and walks away, her high heels clicking against the tile floor. "She sure is somethin you got there," James says, staring a little too far South on Lisa's body. "Eyes on the file," Albert says, "Hey, buddy?" he says, snapping in James' face. "What, huh?" James replies, turning to face Albert. "Please don't look at my assistant like that," Albert says. James takes a sip of his coffee and nods, "She sure is fine though." Albert frowns and hits the back of James' head with his open hand, "What'd I just say?" he says, chuckling a bit, "We've got work to do." ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Nemesis looks upon his lot of about 20 custom, silver Audi R8s, "Are they all ready?" Nemesis asks, turning to Gentle-Joe and Gas-Pipe. Gas-Pipe nods, "Every single one." Nemesis turns to his henchmen, "Get me Dynaco on the phone." Gas-Pipe and Joe exchange glances, "Of course sir," Gentle-Joe says. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ "Sir, you have a phone call," the female receptionist of Dynaco industries says to Harry as he enters the building. "Send it up to my office," Harry says, walking to the elevator. "Sir, the man on the phone says it's urgent," the receptionist replies. Harry stops and sighs as he walks over to her desk. He looks down to a stack of buisness cards on her neatly organized desk that say: Deb Gallespi Receptionist 5 year member Dynaco power industries "Listen, Deb, you've been with us for four years now-" "Five years sir," Deb interjects. "What?" "I've been here five years," Deb continues, holding up 5 fingers. "Yes, yes, you've been with us for five years, you should know when something is urgent and when it isn't. It's probably just a nagging customer, put it on hold until I get to my office," Harry says. "Yes sir," Deb says. "Thankyou," Harry says, turning to walk to the elevator. Deb rolls her eyes and returns her attention to the phone, "I'm sorry, I'm going to have to put you on hold for a couple of minutes, sir." Harry presses a circular button on the elevator pad with a star on it. He slides a key into a small slot above it and the elevator doors close with a ding and jolts up. The elevator reaches Harry's office and slows to a stop. The doors ding once more and Harry steps out, "Hello?" he asks, walking into his rather penthouse-ish office. A glint of red hair flicks around the corner as his wife, Alice, enters the room. "Hey honey," she says, wrapping her young body around his much older body. A young man walks around the corner and waves. "Harry, always a pleasure," he says. "Nice to see you too Desmont," Harry replies, shaking Desmont's firm hand. Alice looks out to the view of the Miami bay from the wall of windows alongside the office. "Let's sit," she says, pointing to a very modern, black leather couch facing the windows. Desmont nods, "I'll grab the champagne," he says, walking up to a black mini fridge next to the couch with crystal wine glasses atop of it. "Hang on just a minute, I've got a call I must take," Harry says, walking past a mahogany desk in the middle of the room and up to a door. He opens it and slides in. Desmont sits down next to Alice. Alice stares at him and takes off her high heels, "You can't be serious?" he asks, "He's in the next room over." Alice scratches Desmont's cheek with her freshly painted, red nails, "That old f--k won't hear a thing," she says, leaning in to Desmont's lips. "No, Harry's my friend, he's like a father to me. I could never do that to him," Desmont says, pushing Alice away. Harry picks up the phone on his large, wooden desk and eases himself into the luxurious leather chair behind it, "Hello?," Harry asks. The voice crackles to life on the other end. "It's been a long wait," the voice says. "Yes, sorry Mister...ummm," Harry responds. "You can just calll me...Mister White," he says. "Well Mister White, why have you called?" Harry asks. "I'm going to kill you, then I'm going to kill the power," Mr. White says as he hangs up the phone. Harry drops the phone to the ground, his old body trembling as he grips his chest in pain, "ALICE, DESMONT!" Harry screams. Alice and Desmont stand and exhcange confused glances before bolting into Harry's office, "What is it dear?" Alice asks. "Call the police." ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Nemesis smiles as he stands from his throne and sets the phone down on the sliding table, "Gas-Pipe, get one of the cars prepared," he says. Gas-Pipe nods and walks towards the garage. Nemesis eases back in his throne and sighs before sitting forward and draining out another thin line of white powder onto the table. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ END PROLOGUE Battle Harry sits down at a cheap table as the waiter at Miami Bay Cafe reads him the specials. "Thankyou," Harry says, looking around for his lunch partner. Suddenly, a tall figure, bulging with muscles, walks up to the table and eases into the chair. "Fo a rich man, yo couldn't of gotten a better f--king restraunt?" He says with a smile. "Nice to see you again Barracuda," Harry says, reching his hand out for a hand shake. Barracuda denies it and scratches at his dark, bald head, "The f--k yo need?" Barracuda says. Harry coughs and leans forward, "There is a man, he called last night speaking of...killing me," Harry says nervously. "Man...what the hell am I gonna do 'bout dat?" Barracuda asks. "Well isn't it obvious? I want you to kill him before he gets to me," Harry says, "Can you do that?" Barracuda lights a cigar and pulls it to his lips, "Sure, I can do 'at fo a brutha," he says before inhaling a puff of smoke and exhaling it towards Harry's face. Harry smiles as the waiter walks up, "Have you made your decisions?" he asks. The simulation for this battle was never completed. WINNER: BARRACUDA Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why Barracuda won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Marvel Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Mercenaries